Donna Kim Tobin, AKA, the WRONG KIM
by TEAM-SHAKIRA
Summary: When Kimberly Crawford's step-dad's daughter comes to live with them, young Kim thinks it's going to be fun. That is until this she-devil steals Kim's boy, her dad, her BFFs, and her life. How far does Kim go to get her life back? WARNING! RATED M FOR A REASON! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I lay in the hospital bed, thinking over my life, wondering how it ever got to be this way. I guess it happened back when I first met my half-sister. Before her, I wouldn't have dreamt of getting pregnant, I wouldn't have dreamt of keeping it a secret for months, I wouldn't have dreamt of being a 19 yeard old mom. The only thing that came out of it was Jack. Jack "ass" Brewer, the player who got me pregnent. You really wnat to know what happened, don't ya? Well, I'll start back on the night it all began, back when I was young, naive, and trusting, back when I was 14


	2. Chapter 2

HI, THERE! I'm not the _real_ canyouhereme, she's my 13 year old cousin, (I'm 16) but since we practically live together, read and watch the same stuff, we also share the same account. My name is Allison, and my cousin (Kerylin) is the author of New Girl, New Story, and Warrior Queen. **This chater is smut free!**

**September 1st, 6 days before school**

**KIMS POV:  
**

I was in the car with my dad, or more correctly, ,my step-dad. He moved in with us when my real dad flew the coup, back when I was 6. My mom married him, not only because he was one of the people who could finance her shopping sprees, or because of love, but because he was a lot like my actual dad. So much alike, that I actually call him dad. "Dad, can we go get ice-cream? The weekly special is out!"

Dad nodded. "I here it's peanut flavored." he says laughing at my expression. "No it really is! But anyways, I have something to tell you,"

"What is it, Dad?"

"Let's grab our ice cream and I'll tell you once we find a seat. Here, you take this," Dad says, handing me a 20, "and go get us the weekly, while I'll go find us a table,"

Accepting the twenty, I ran into the line. _I hate it when The Bent Spoon is Crowded, _I thought. It takes a while to get to the couunter, but when I finally do, i would be willing to go all the way back. The person serving is none other than Kelsey Vargas, aka BITCH! She used to be my friend, in 5th grade, but now she just hates me. "Hey fatso! Should I get you the super-large? Or are you on a diet? Cuz, you really need one!" she says laughing. I wanted to scream and shout, letting it all out, but I kew I would pay for it later. Giving her the twenty, I point at weekly special. She laughs, "are you mute?" she asks, giving me the finger. I grab the cone from her, careful not to let her push me, and wait or my 17.25 change. It never comes. Groaning I walk up to my dad, handing him his Ice Cream.

"Where's yours, sweety?" Dad questions.

" I didn't like any of the flavors," I respond, keeping my head down, so he wouldn't hear my voice go an octave higher. Yeah, I know, I'm horrible at lying. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" I ask, quickly changing the topic.

"Well, you know how I was married before I married your mom, right? Well, my ex just died, and I have another daughter, who's going to stay with us. I wanted to let you know that I could never forget you, okay?" he says nervously, "I want you to make her feel comfortable, and at home, since she just lost hers, k, sweety/ Can you do it for me?" I hate making people upset, so I just say yes. Dad beams, "I knew it! She's coming tommorow, alright? Great! We should head on home."

In the car, I was silent, something that was rare at home; more open at school. Once we got home, I ran to my mother, telling her what Dad had said. She nodded, she already knew. "Sweety, I'm telling you this, not because I hate Donna, but because I care for YOU! Don't tell her anything personal, or she will take it from you, okay? Then she'll take your Daddy away, too," I nodd, only half listening. I would later wish that I had listened to her, and followed her instructions...

**Hay-SecretPossiblePhantom-Love ****: I hope you like it :-)**

**Guest** **THANKS, ENJOY! **


End file.
